


Your Mother Ships Us

by Kenjiwrites



Series: Distance Couldn't Keep Me Away [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, they already graduated college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenjiwrites/pseuds/Kenjiwrites
Summary: Unpacking for their new apartment shouldn't take this long. Tooru blames his boyfreind.





	Your Mother Ships Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated birthday gift to currygah (Instagram)/ curry_gah (Twitter) Sorry I’m a couple of days late…Hope you enjoy!! Also sorry for any mistakes.  
> I took inspiration from her Iwaoi Rain Day charm, which you can find here: http://currygah.tictail.com/

The pile of boxes appear to be never-ending, but Tooru knows better. He knows that in reality there are only six boxes. Four of them are his and the other two are filled with Iwaizumi’s things. Honestly, he should have finished unpacking hours ago since it’s the only thing he has to do. He figures Iwaizumi is still working on his tasks. It’s only their second apartment together and they divided the tasks between the two. Tooru lucked out by drawing the easier chore. Though in Tooru’s defense, it’s really not his fault for taking so long. It’s all Iwa-chan’s fault for being so sentimental and having kept so many of their childhood things.

“Shouldn’t you be done by now?” Tooru jumps at the noise and turns towards the bedroom door to find his boyfriend. He notices that Iwaizumi is holding takeout bags of food.

“You ordered food” Tooru looks through the clothes scattered on the floor for his phone. A gasp leaves his mouth when he sees the time. “It’s past nine and you’re just now ordering dinner?”

“I went out to go pick it up” States Iwaizumi sitting down in front of Tooru. He takes the food from the bag and hands Tooru his share.

“Wait you left the apartment?” Asked Tooru. “When did you even finish the kitchen”

“Around six. I actually finished the kitchen AND reassembling the furniture for the living room. Since the bed doesn’t arrive until tomorrow”.

“Iwa-chan always so thoughtful”

“Shut up and eat”

Tooru knows the words are meant to be taken seriously but the tint on Iwaizumi’s cheeks tell another story. By the smile on Tooru’s face Iwaizumi knows he needs to change the conversation if he doesn’t want his boyfriend to continue teasing him.

“I knew you were shitty at being productive but damn you spent all day in here and you’re still not done shittykawa?” Smirks Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan why are so mean”

“It’s the truth” Replies Iwaizumi over a mouthful of food. He gestures to the clothes around them to further prove his point.

“I’ll have you know it’s your fault I’m taking so long” Points out Tooru.

“Stop blaming others”

“It is your fault. Stop holding on to our old stuff” Whines Tooru.

“What do you mean?”

Tooru doesn’t give a verbal answer but he sorts through the clothes. He releases a sound of excitement when he pulls out what he was looking. Iwaizumi frowns at the faded turquoise color.

“I didn’t…”

Tooru cuts off his boyfriend. “Iwa-chan no need to be shy now” Tooru lays out both raincoats next to each other. Both are identical besides the initials sewed on the left pocket. Iwaizumi’s face softens when he sees the coats. “I for one find it adorable that you would keep these. I mean they were our first official couple clothes in a sense” The comment earns Tooru a glare.

“I didn’t keep them. My mother must of put them in my stuff when she came to help us pack last week” Iwaizumi takes a rather aggressive bite of food.

“Stop blaming others” Mimics Tooru.

“Fine I kept them and now I’m going to throw them away” Iwaizumi picks up the coats and goes to stand. His words don’t seem to hold any bite but Tooru doesn’t want to risk it. This far into their relationship Tooru has learned how defensive Iwaizumi gets when embarrassed. He grabs them back before Iwaizumi walks away.

“Don’t” Tooru holds both pieces of clothing to his chest. “I want to keep them”

“Why? They don’t fit you and they are clearly worn out”

Tooru doesn’t need to say anything, he just lays them next to each other. Both have two pockets, four buttons doing straight down and a hood. While Iwaizumi does have a point that the coats have seen better days, they’re still worth keeping. By the look on Iwaizumi’s face Tooru knows his boyfriend has given up. He smiles looking back to the raincoats and remembers how they came across said coats.

~  
It’s only their second week of their last year at junior high. It’s that time of year when light rain showers are common. They both have umbrellas and honesty are not bothered by the wet weather. However, that doesn’t matter to Mrs. Iwaizumi. On the third day of rain she hands them both a small package.

“Mom you didn’t have to get us anything” Protests Iwaizumi.

“Stop fussing and accept your gift. It’s for your own good. I don’t need you boys getting sick”

Tooru didn’t bother arguing instead he opens his package. It covered with light green wrapping and, in the middle, sits a small white bow. He is careful to remove the paper. His gasp causes Iwaizumi to turn away from his mother. There stands his childhood friend holding up a bright turquoise raincoat.

“It’s so cute auntie” Smiles Tooru.

“Of course, only the best for my favorite boys. Also, everyone knows what high school you two will be attending”  
“Nothing is set in stone yet” Iwaizumi cuts in as the voice of reason.

“Iwa-chan don’t be rude, your mother went out of her way to get us something” Tooru tugs Iwaizumi’s package out of his hand. “Let me open yours”.

“Um auntie are these the same?” Asked Tooru as he pulls out Iwaizumi’s raincoat.

“Why yes, I thought you both would look just precious matching” Smiled Mrs. Iwaizumi.

It’s safe to say Tooru proudly wore his raincoat everyday it rained and honestly at any chance he got. While Iwaizumi would put up a fight every time, yet you would always find him wearing his with colored cheeks.  
~

“Fine you can keep them” Smiles Iwaizumi, moving to sit besides Tooru. He reaches out to intertwine their hands.

“Thinking back on it I’d say your mother knew before we did” Laughs Oikawa, as he tilts his head towards Iwaizumi’s. He can’t keep the smile off his face. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone when they got together but Tooru always feels lucky they did.

“Probably”

“Definity worth all the teasing we got from Makki and Mattsun”

“Bastards”

“Indeed. Now let’s finish our dinner and then put everything away”

“I love you but I’m not going to be doing any more work tonight Tooru”

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi lays down, turning on his side so he isn’t facing his boyfriend. Tooru is distracted by trying to get Iwaizumi to help him out, he doesn’t notice the rain. Though Iwaizumi does, and he doesn’t try to fight his grin. He thinks that maybe it’s time to get them new raincoats. After all he can’t imagine his life any other way honesty. Actually he should also get his mother something nice when he goes to buy his and Tooru’s new coats.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of a longer series I started after season three ended. Though I haven’t finished it yet.


End file.
